


He Killed Them All

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Based on a heroes line, Gen, they're all too young for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Seliph tells a lie in the wake of Arvis’s death.Edit: Somehow I accidentally posted the wrong draft for the first chapter. So sorry!
Relationships: Aless | Ares & Yuria | Julia, Celice | Seliph & Yuria | Julia, Leif Faris Claus & Yuria | Julia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Heroes Julia says that Julius killed both Deirdre and Arvis even though it has to be a member of the army who kills Arvis, and it is generally Seliph who deals the finishing blow. I wanted to see the reasoning behind this line.

“...Julia.” Seliph’s voice was soft. 

Julia was staring at the wall of the room, a blank expression on her face. She slowly turned her head to look at him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern evident on his face. 

The two siblings were not alone in the room. Ares, Leif, and Lewyn were pretending to be busy. 

Ares wanted to clean and polish his blade. Yet, he kept it sheathed, out of respect for the poor Julia. She had never seemed battle-ready or fond of weapons to him. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

Leif stared at a discarded map on the floor. He had it mostly memorized, and he was half in his head. He wanted to join up with Finn and Nanna. A shame he was a Prince with duties. However, he was happy to support his cousin. 

Lewyn was present in a corner, thoughts unknown. 

“My lord brother.” Her tone matched his in nearly unheard volume. “What happened to my father?”

Seliph winced back, turned his gaze towards the floor. He held his own hands tightly, as if what she said had physically pained him. He paused, hesitated, as if trying to come up with a suitable answer. 

“...He was killed. Julius mortally wounded him before the battle. He...he killed Arvis. Julius killed Arvis. I’m so sorry.”

Julia covered her mouth in response. She stared at Seliph, then stood up and left the room. 

The blue haired boy raised his eyes to look at his companions. Ares glared at him. Leif couldn’t look in his direction. Lewyn was stoic. After a few seconds, Ares stood and left the room. Leif soon followed suit. 

Lewyn did not approach Seliph, nor did he leave the room. 

Seliph buried his head in his hands. The room was silent for a good while. Then, he released his first sob. 

He cried for what felt like an endless period of time into his hands before he felt a weight on his shoulders, different from the metaphorical one he was used to. He took a shuddering breath before he dared to look up, his flow of tears not stopping. 

Oifey was crouched by Seliph’s chair, frowning and looking a little fearful. His arm was around Seliph. 

Shannan was at Seliph’s other side. He took Seliph’s hand and wiped it of tears, before reaching to clean the boy’s face. 

Lewyn stood straight behind him, having gone to fetch the other two men. 

“I’m-I’m—“ Seliph choked out. 

Oifey took Seliph’s other hand. “No. No words, Lord Seliph.”

Seliph burst into tears once more. The two men by his side embraced him. 

Shannan gently rubbed his back. “We’re here, Lord Seliph. Don’t think you’re alone.”

Seliph’s shoulders shook violently as he let out his loud sobs. His two caretakers continued to do all they could to reassure him. 

Lewyn stayed standing behind the group. 

He wondered how Seliph would handle having to kill another relative, Julius, next. 

He wasn’t sure if Seliph could handle it. 

Yet, he had inherited his father’s sword, the Divine Tyfing, heavier than any cross. 

Hell of a thing to do to a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia isn’t as clueless as everyone thinks.

Leif knocked softly on Julia’s door. He and Ares stood with Leif in front, the two warriors being unable to stand side by side in such a narrow hallway. 

“Julia?” Leif called softly, knocking again. He was worried for his…relative. After finding out about all the nuances of his family life, he decided he didn’t want to bother with deciphering all of the twists and turns of it. 

All he knew for sure was that he and Julia were family. 

“Move.” Ares grumbled, reaching over Leif’s shoulder. His raps on the door were more prompt, and more alerting. 

A shift could be heard within the room, then a sniffle, then a creak as the door opened a bit. 

Julia peered through the crack. It was hard to see her face. Yet, the two boys knew she was crying. 

“Um. S-Sorry, Julia, but we were worried for you.” Leif started. “D-Do you want us to get Se—“

Ares pinched Leif unnecessarily hard in the side. 

“Someone for you?” Ares finished Leif’s sentence. 

Leif winced and shut his mouth. That was right. His cousin, usually one of the best at comforting Julia, was the one who had caused this issue. 

Julia paused as she thought. The two boys waited patiently. They had always thought Julia to be a little slow. 

“...No.” She decided. “Lana is busy. I don’t want you to interrupt her.” 

With that, Julia started to close the door. Leif caught it. 

“Wait. Julia.” He argued. “You’re sad. You can’t just expect us to leave you here alone.”

Julia looked at them again. “Why not?”

Ares crossed his arms. “Members of about army are supposed to support each other.”

Julia didn’t bother arguing with a soldier about that. She didn’t close the door, though she didn’t open it any wider, and moved back deeper into her room. Leif and Ares followed her in. 

Her room was sadly bare, as her initial lack of memories had made it so and then her lack of access to her home had made it continue to be. However, any gifts from members of the army could be seen. A broken Mend Staff, the one Lana had given her. A tome which Ares vaguely remembered some members of the army pitching in to buy, him included. A hat which Seliph had bought her, promising her that she could wear it when they would finally have time to visit a marketplace. 

A circlet that neither of them recognized. 

“Julia...” Leif started. There is no chair. He sat on the floor. Ares did the same. 

Julia looked at them both, then sat down across from them. “Hello.”

She had obviously been crying. Leif bit his lip, then leaned forward and hugged her. 

“I’m...listen...Julius didn’t do it!” He blurted. 

Ares’s eyes widened. “What Leif is trying to say was that it’s Loptyr.” He tried to cover for his friend. 

Leif shook his head quickly. “No. I’m sorry. Julia. Seliph did it.” 

Julia was silent. Ares’s deadly glare was burning a hole in the back of Leif’s head. The young prince simply hugged Julia closer. 

Ares heard her let out a muffled sob. 

She spoke in a broken tone. “I know.”

Leif released her in his shock, falling back. Ares’s eyes widened. The two stared at the pale girl. 

“I was there. I was on the battlefield. I was nearby. Seliph didn’t know. I saw the fight. He spoke to my dear father.” Her voice was wavering, and she riddled with the skirt of her dress. 

“You don’t have to—“ Leif tried. She shook her head. 

“I have to support my lord brother. Don’t hate him.” She said quietly. “Let me speak.”

Leif slowly settled back down, and sat cross-legged. He glanced at Ares, who had forced his face back into his typical stoic way. 

Julia continued to speak, though she chose to look out the window, instead of at the two boys. 

“He cried when he killed my father. His tears were genuine. Father gave him a bracelet, and Seliph stumbled back. He sat by the river bank. I believe he spoke to himself. He then looked towards the sky. He was looking out for me. He promised a figure, or figures, that I didn’t see that he would protect his sister...that he would protect me. He told them that...when the time comes...”

She let out a small sob, a whimper, but managed to keep going. 

“He wouldn’t make me kill Julius. That it would be his task to complete.”

Julia covered her face. “Oh, oh! My poor brother!”

She then began to sob, an ugly, heart-wrenching sound. Leif jumped forward once more, grabbing her into a tight hug. Not even Ares could resist moving forward and holding her close, trying all that he could to reassure the poor girl. 

Julia weakly grasped the back of her shirts as she cried. Her grief was too much for Leif, who shed a few tears of his own. Ares simply held his two friends close. 

Once she had calmed down, Julia removed herself from the group. She straightened her dress, and brushed invisible dirt off. 

“Please. Don’t let him know I know.” She whispered. 

Ares and Leif exchanged a look. 

Still, they promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m on Twitter @pangrym !


End file.
